The purpose of this study is to investigate a new form of treatment with a protein called a bispecific antibody named MDX-H210. It is a specially manufactured molecule based on substances called antibodies that the immune system makes to defend against infections. Antibodies are able to stick to markers on cells very accurately; making them easily identified by the immune system. The antibody we are testing has two parts to it. One will identify a marker called HER2/neu found on cancer cells; the other part will recognize a marker on white blood cells, sticking them to the cancer cells, allowing the white blood cell to destroy the cancer cell.